Genesis
by Lyndotia
Summary: Lyn and Reneey are hanging out in Lyn's room when she decides to watch The Covenant. Only in the special features, there's a strange clip she's never seen before, and next thing they know, they're waking up in the Danvers' home.
1. The Summoning

Disclaimer: We do not own The Covenant or any of the copyrighted stuff.

A/N: Lyn: And now we tackle a movie!

Reneey: Which Lyn is obsessed with because Taylor Kitsch is in it.

Lyn: … That's not the only reason…

Reneey: Suuure it's not.

---

**Chapter One – The Summoning**

15-year-old Reneey Umbra yawned softly as she turned over onto her back while holding her best friend Lyn's Death Note manga. "L's underwear!" she squealed in delight.

Lyn Elumo, 17, rolled her eyes. "I have a book collection that the public library is dying to get its hands on and you insist on reading the same manga page you've seen a thousand times?"

"… It's L… and his underwear showing… I don't care," Reneey grumbled.

"Oh, come on, at least drool over _real_ guys!" Lyn reprimanded, pulling a DVD down from a different shelf. "_The Covenant_ – real, hot, _shirtless_ guys!"

Reneey whined. "But… I like L…"

"Well, _I_ like Taylor Kitsch," Lyn said, smirking as she put the DVD into the player. "I loved him in this movie before everybody else discovered him as Gambit in _X-Men Origins_. Of course, I also loved _Gambit_ before everybody discovered _him_ as played by Taylor Kitsch in _X-Men Origins_, but that's a different rant."

"Well, I like the person who plays L in the movies and Scotty Vanity… Jeffree Starr… and a whole bunch of other people!" Reneey stuck out her tongue.

Lyn snickered. "Most of whom are gay. Both of the actual names you mentioned are gay guys. _They wouldn't be interested_."

Reneey growled. "Not Lady GaGa, not the person who plays L or the Scarecrow. And are you saying that Taylor would be interested in you?"

"Admittedly, probably not because there are much hotter girls in Hollywood and that is usually what guys base their attraction on. But I've got more of a shot than you do with a gay guy, a drawing, or someone who doesn't even speak English."

"Yeah, yeah – sure, rub it in my fucking face… And he does so speak English! He even did an interview, _in English_!"

Lyn grinned. "How would you know? You barely speak English." She shoved her friend playfully in the shoulder and scrolled through the menu. "Oh, yeah, you never saw the making of featurette! It's really cool; you get to see all the pulley systems and everything for the stunts and special effects."

Reneey hmphed and turned around, muttering a whatever as she continued to stare at the picture on the manga. She was 100% brat, and damn it, she would act like one.

"'The Summoning'?" Lyn read off the special features menu, blinking. "I don't remember seeing that before…"

"Oh, there's a book called The Summoning! I wanna get it… It looks all pretty and shiny…"

"I would repeat what they say about books and covers but I know you wouldn't listen," Lyn muttered, hitting the select button on the remote. "Maybe this is a promo for another movie? Ooh, wouldn't it be awesome if they made a sequel?!"

"I dunno… I guess that would be cool. Anyway, play it!"

"It is playing, dork," Lyn said, rolling her eyes.

"Wait, this is your movie, shouldn't you already know all the special additions…?"

"Uh… Apparently not? This is like… weird…"

On the screen was a mixture of rich, dark reds intermixed with black and purple. Apparently there was a cave, for it was all dark except for a small fire in the middle that held the only light. Around it, black smoke swirled… and chanting? It sounded like whispers in the wind.

Suddenly papers were flying and the skies started to get darker while the wind picked up.

"… Lyn… I don't feel too well," Reneey said as the put down the Death Note manga.

"… I feel like I'm going down a drain," Lyn said, shaking her head as if to clear it.

"… I feel…" These were the last words out of Reneey's mouth before she collapsed.

Lyn tried to get up but everything was spinning too quickly and she slid off the bed.

---

"We are soo going to get screwed over for this," Caleb said as he and Pogue bounced around in the back of Tyler's Hummer. Reid was driving and they were currently running from cops.

"Well, with that attitude, we will!" Reid snapped as he stepped on the pedal.

Caleb sighed. "Oh, hell – might as well have fun with it…"

"Are you all ready?" Pogue asked and they all nodded.

Reid smirked as his eyes turned black. "HARRY POTTER CAN KISS M—HOLY SHIT!"

Suddenly the car stopped, throwing the boys forward.

"Reid?!" Pogue yelled.

Down on the ground right in front of the Hummer were Reneey and Lyn, both unconscious right in front of the Sons of Ipswich.

"Why did you stop?! The cops are behind us!" Tyler yelled.

"No, man, there are these girls on the ground!" Reid objected. "If we didn't stop, we'd cream 'em!"

"What do you mean, girls on the ground?" Pogue asked.

"Get out and see for yourself!"

"Forget it! Just get them off the ground and let's get outta here – come on, Pogue," Caleb said as he got out of the car along with Pogue to retrieve the girls.

"I've never seen them around here," Caleb muttered.

"Must be new," Pogue said with a shrug as he picked up Lyn while Caleb lifted Reneey off the ground and they went back to the car.

"My car doesn't have enough seatbelts for six people," Tyler pointed out.

"Whatever, just hold onto them and let's do this before we end up in jail!" Reid ordered.

"Girls? You picked up a couple of stray girls on the road?"

Caleb frowned at his mother as he and Pogue put the two girls down on the couch.

"They're human beings, mother. You make them sound like animals."

Mrs. Danvers still looked disapproving but reined in her hostility a little. "Where did you find two teenage girls?"

"Just on the ground right outside the forest," Pogue said. "Anyway, I've got to go – thanks for the ride, man."

Pogue left and Caleb sighed like he was about to say something but Mrs. Danvers spoke up first, saying, "And what if the wake up and ransack the house?"

"Well, when they wake up, we can ask them some questions and then they can tell me where they live and I'll drive them home in the morning."

"They look like they live on the street," Mrs. Danvers said disapprovingly.

"No, they don't. They aren't streetwalkers, mother." Caleb sighed. His mother could be so bitter ever since his father had gone downhill.

Lyn groaned softly as she opened her eyes and squinted at the light. Every time she moved, pain would shoot through her body.

"Good, she's awake," Mrs. Danvers said. "Now figure out where you can take her to get her out of my house."

Lyn tried to blink things into focus. "Who are you? Where's Reneey?"

"Your friend? She's next to you. I'm Caleb and this is my mother."

"Mm?" Lyn squinted again. Everything was still really fuzzy but this definitely wasn't the Caleb she had gone to school with. "Obviously not Caleb Murray so I'm guessing I don't know you. Where the heck am I and why do I feel like I've been hit by a semi?"

"Well, you're at my house and me and my friends found you on the road. Would you like some water…?"

Mrs. Danvers grumbled, "First you bring them into the house, then they want food…"

"Mother!" Caleb sighed. "I'm sorry about my mom…"

Lyn chuckled darkly. "Hey, she's better than my mom; she hasn't thrown me down the stairs yet." She pushed herself into a sitting position then held a hand to either side of her head in an attempt to stop the spinning. "At least, not that I recall, but last I remember I was in my room, so that's kinda screwed up…"

Reneey groaned as she woke up, blinking. "Why the hell do I feel like I died and then came back?" She coughed. "And where the fuck am I?"

"Oh, and their language! Caleb, I don't know what do to with you!" Mrs. Danvers growled. "Well? Find out where they live so they can leave!"

"Hey, I don't cuss," Lyn objected. "But fine, if you're gonna be rude, are we on the east or west side of town?"

"Um, you're in the west," Caleb answered. "By, the way, who are you two…?"

"Oh, I'm Reneey and she's Lyn… Can I like… get water?"

Before Mrs. Danvers could say anything, Caleb shot her a look. "Sure – ice?"

"Oh, yes, please!"

Lyn's vision was mostly clear now and she blinked at Caleb. "… Uh… What did you say your name was again…?"

"Caleb – Caleb Danvers," he answered as he went to the kitchen to get Reneey something to drink.

Lyn paled and caught Reneey's eye. "Uhh… I don't think he can drive us home from here."

"… Yeah… um… we… uh…" Reneey was at a loss for words as she realized where they were. "Got lost?"

"Got lost across state lines?" Lyn hissed in a what-the-heck-is-wrong-with-you voice.

Reneey shrugged and said without words, 'I don't know!'

"Right, well, we can figure out how to get you two home," Caleb told the girls as he came back with water.

"I highly doubt that," Lyn muttered.


	2. Uncertain Fears

Disclaimer: We do not own The Covenant or any of the copyrighted stuff.

A/N:

---

**Chapter Two – Uncertain Fears**

"So where are you two girls from?" Caleb asked.

"Uh…" Reneey looked at Lyn for answers.

Lyn weighed the options. Of course, they could lie or evade. But then what? They had nowhere to go here and there sure as heck wasn't anyone else who could help.

Feeling like she was going out on a limb and about to fall off, Lyn said slowly, "Tennessee…"

"Tennessee?" Caleb asked, blinking. "How did you manage to get here?"

Reneey looked down and began to eat her ice, not trust herself to speak.

Lyn bit her lip. "Uh, yeah… See, that's the thing… We don't actually know."

"… What do you mean?" Caleb narrowed his eyes, obviously thinking something magical.

Lyn smiled nervously. "If I told you, you'd probably think I'm crazy and have me committed."

Caleb couldn't help but chuckle. Him commit her? A warlock with powers that turned his eyes black when he used them or, when Ascended, would drain his life away?

"Oh, trust me… I won't."

"We'll see," Lyn mused softly. "Okay, well, let's just get this part out of the way, then. I know the Sons of Ipswich are warlocks."

Suddenly the glass of wine in Mrs. Danvers' hands broke, red-dyed shards falling to the floor. "What?!" she hissed out.

Lyn held up a hand. "Let me explain first. Okay, basically, I think Reneey and I are… I dunno… from some kind of parallel universe? I mean, none of this stuff is real where we're from. At least, I don't think it is. But it's definitely not the same world because Caleb Danvers, Pogue Parry, Reid Garvin, and Tyler Simms are all characters in a movie called _The Covenant_."

Caleb thought for some time. "… Are you two girls witches?"

"… Uh… My mom's wiccan," Lyn offered. "Other than that, the heck if I know."

"… I used to be wiccan… does that count?" Reneey asked slowly.

Mrs. Danvers chuckled. "Witches and warlocks are completely different from wicca, child. Well, I guess contact the others about this… just what we need… two random girls knowing our secret!"

"Okay, first, I'm not an imbecile," Lyn said a little peevishly, quickly becoming tired of the woman's attitude. "I _know_ there's a difference. I _know_ how The Power works. And we're hardly random girls. However we wound up here, I'm pretty sure somebody brought us because it was this freaky deleted scene thing on the DVD with people chanting and crap."

"… What did they look like?" Caleb asked.

"Uh, it was a cave," Reneey said while chewing on some ice cubes. "It didn't really show people, just smoke swirling around… and whispers and all. We didn't see what they were though."

"Then everything started spinning like when I got hit in the head with a gallon metal paint can," Lyn added. "And I fell off my bed… Next thing I knew, we were here."

"Alright, well I guess you two girls can stay here… We'll meet the others tomorrow. And I suppose you both need to go to school…"

"Lyn's in college… and I'm in tenth grade," Reneey said.

Lyn shrugged. "I skipped a couple of grades. Graduated when I was sixteen."

"Well… There aren't a lot of colleges in this town," Caleb said slowly, trying to think of something.

"And I have no proof I've graduated," Lyn added, making a face. "But, for that matter, we don't have any identification or anything, either."

"… So like what the hell do we do?" Reneey asked.

"How about you two get something to eat, a good night's sleep, and we can figure it out tomorrow?" Caleb suggested. Mrs. Danvers sucked in her breath and turned away. Lyn glared at her.

"Oh, screw you. I'll go sleep in a tree somewhere."

"Dude, it's like freezing cold! And I ain't staying here along! You go, I'll go too." Reneey pouted.

Lyn rolled her eyes. "You'd freeze, city slicker."

Reneey frowned and looked down. "… I just don't wanna be alone… or for you to be alone either," she said quietly.

Lyn sighed. "Fine, fine, whatever. I'll sleep on the floor then."

"No, we have lots of guest rooms – don't mind my mom, okay?" Caleb said with a slightly embarrassed smile.

"Yeah, and we can be roommates!" Reneey smiled, looking hopefully at Lyn.

"… This is because you're afraid of the dark, isn't it?"

Reneey's smile went away and she looked down again, not speaking this time. Caleb smiled softly, taking on the 'big brother' feeling. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright; nothing will hurt you here."

Somehow neither Reneey nor Lyn nor even Caleb himself could believe it though.


	3. Interesting Developments

Disclaimer: We do not own The Covenant or any of the copyrighted stuff.

A/N:

---

**Chapter Three – Interesting Developments**

It was around 3 am and there was no light in the house so Lyn stayed with Reneey so she wouldn't have to go out in the dark looking for her friend because of a nightmare. Everyone was asleep but Lyn, who was lying on her back with one arm on her stomach and one hand gently stroking Reneey's hair in case her whimpers or nightmares came up again. No matter what, no matter how much she tried, she just couldn't go to sleep, and it was starting to get on her nerves.

For some reason, Lyn couldn't shake the feeling that she was overlooking something really obvious. Something important that would come back to bite her later if she didn't think of it now. But she was too busy being uncomfortable and annoyed at herself for her inability to sleep to really focus.

_I wonder if Reneey would notice if I just sneaked out for a minute…?_

As if she was awake and aware, Reneey's eyebrows sank into a frown as she let out a small whimper and gripped tighter onto the sheet. Lyn sighed.

_Yeah, I guess. But I've got to get some fresh air and think about this… I know I'm missing something…_

Again as if she was awake, Reneey turned over and curled up, muttering something incoherent, at least to anyone who wasn't Lyn. Lyn, however, sighed and closed her eyes, forcing herself into that infernally light, fragile sleep where she still knew everything that was going on.

_I can think in the morning, I guess._

---

"Hey." Reneey poked Lyn's ribs. "Good morning."

"It's morning," Lyn muttered. "By definition it's not good."

"How did you sleep?"

"Fine," Lyn lied, getting up and shaking her hair back.

"… You don't look like it though." Reneey blinked.

"I never look like I've slept much."

"Okay. I slept well, I guess. Not worse or better than usual though," Reneey said as she got up. "Oh… something smells good!"

Lyn made a face. "I am _not_ eating that woman's food."

"We can order out. I have…" Reneey fished in her pockets. "Around ten dollars and fifty-two cents."

Lyn rolled her eyes. "Keep your money and eat. I'm just not gonna."

Reneey frowned. "But Lynni, you have to eat…"

"Please, if I eat one meal a day, I'm fine," Lyn said, rolling her eyes. "I'm used to lack of food."

Reneey frowned but decided to drop it. "Alright. I'm going downstairs – feel better!"

With that, she went downstairs, only to bump into a person on the stairs.

"Oh, sorry," Reid said, smirking. "You must be Reneey?"

"Yeah, sorry too," Reneey said, grinning.

"Well, you do look prettier now than covered in mud or dirt," he said, smirking as he looked at her outfit – blue and black corset top with a blue tutu skirt.

"Um, thanks? What smells good by the way?"

"Oh, Ty made food! Who knew he could cook so well?" Reid grinned.

"Hey, Rea, I just – oh, hi," Lyn said, her voice going cooler as her eyes landed on Reid. "Don't you stay at the dorms? The heck are you doing here?"

Reid shrugged. "Caleb called us over, explained everything – so you know?" he asked with his head tilted back.

"No, I'm just a really good guesser," Lyn said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Reid smirked. "Well, the kitchen's this way… I think Ty is making Mexican food." With that he walked off.

"So… What was it you wanted to tell me?" Reneey asked once he was out of hearing range.

"Right, what I was thinking about," Lyn said in a low voice. "Well, I just remembering that DVD. It never did anything weird like that when I watched it before, so I figure whatever happened only happened when we were together – same reason we both wound up here. So whatever brought us here could have used that DVD to bring me at any time but for whatever reason, wanted both of us."

"… So… like… what ya trying to say?"

"I'm trying to say somebody brought us here on purpose. _Us_. Whatever they want, they needed both of us so probably they still do. So probably we're not out of the woods yet – somebody may still be after us."

"… Yeah… maybe it might have something to do with Chase…?"

"Dunno. Oh yeah… Think we should tell them what's gonna happen?"

"I dunno, maybe? Do you think it's a smart idea?" Reneey asked.

---

"So… if they know everything… the question arises… Are they witches?" Pogue said as he kept throwing an apple in the air then catching it and throwing it again.

"Dunno, just met them down the hall and man, the shorter one… hot." Reid smirked.

"Reid," Caleb used his warning tone but rolled his eyes too.

"Well, the taller one isn't bad either… both of them are hot!"

"Reid!" Caleb snapped. "Knock it off, we have bigger issues!"

Reid grumbled, "Fine, fine…"

"Yeah, like how to tell if they're witches if they don't even know themselves," Tyler said. "Or if they really _do_ know and are lying."

"Well, you said the older one is our age, right?" Pogue reasoned. "She'll definitely know if she Ascends so we'll know for sure whenever she turns eighteen."

"The younger one is only 15 though… We won't know about her for a couple of years." Caleb sighed and leaned back in his chair. "This isn't good… Apparently there's a parallel universe… where we're all in a movie…"

"How is that not good? Hello, we're movie stars!" Reid chuckled. "I betcha I have all the ladies after me!"

"Yeah, right." Pogue rolled his eyes and smirked at Reid.

"Wait," Tyler interrupted. "Has anybody thought to ask what this movie is about? Like if it shows stuff that's going to happen?"

"I don't know… that's a good question," Caleb pondered.

"Um, hi," Reneey said as she and Lyn finally came into the kitchen. "I'm Reneey and she's Lyn…"

"Well, you already know us, so there's no need to be introduced," Pogue said with a chuckle as he held out his hand to Lyn.

"Guess so," Lyn agreed with a shrug, shaking the hand he offered. And he actually shook her hand; she liked that. Usually guys did that stupid thing where they were afraid to actually shake a girl's hand like they were going to break it if they put any pressure on it at all. That was one of her biggest pet peeves.

Lyn was normally very good at reading people and for the most part, this was no exception. Pogue was curious but wary, like someone looking at an interesting insect that he wasn't sure yet whether was poisonous or not. He was surprised at the strength of her handshake, like most men, and that amused her a little. Caleb was less wary, probably because he had spoken to the two of them already, but he also had a touch of uncertainty and Lyn wasn't sure what that was about. Reid was easy; she got the same thing from him that she had sensed in the hallway earlier and it still irked her a little. It probably wouldn't go over well if she broke his face to prove she wasn't just an object for him to ogle.

Tyler, though… there was something from him that Lyn didn't like. Not just suspicion but something deeper, so deep that she couldn't read it very well. It put her on her guard at once.

"So hi," she said in a very polite but very careful tone, her eyes fixed on him and narrowed ever so slightly.

"Hey, I hope you like the tacos," Tyler said with a grin as he gave her a plate. "And we have soda or water."

"Nobody touches my orange soda though, or else," Reid said with a smirk as his eyes turned black for a second.

Reneey rolled her eyes and picked up an orange soda. "Yeah, I'm so scared."

She opened the can and was about to take a drink… before it blew up all over her.

Caleb shot Reid a warning look and Reid shot a glare back. "I told you, little missy…" He smirked at Reneey, who also glared.

"Uh, I don't think that was a –"

Before Pogue could finish, a fist slammed into Reid's jaw. It happened so fast he hadn't had a chance to block or use.

"Why don't you try that again?" Lyn hissed, her eyes darkening to a more poisonous green in anger. "It's been a really long time since the last time I got to beat a jerkwad to a pulp."

Reid stumbled back and growled. His eyes turned black but before anything else could happen, Pogue got in the way.

"Hey, calm down, both of you! And you!" Pogue slapped Reid upside the head. "Quit using! It's addictive, you dumbass!"

"I'll do whatever I want to," Reid growled.

"Reid, that's it!" Caleb snapped and suddenly Reid was thrown at the wall. "Quit it and apologize!"

"Like anybody needs to hear him lying about being sorry," Lyn snapped. "I just want to hear he's not gonna try it again or I'm gonna start aiming for pressure points."

Reid rolled his eyes. "Please, you're just human! You can't do anything to me!"

And that was when something inside Lyn snapped. She didn't know what had happened but the next thing anybody knew, her eyes had turned into what looked like a mixture of purple and black smoke and Reid was screaming as his arms started to twist.

"Lyn!" Reneey yelled at the same time Pogue yelled, "Reid!"

Reneey smacked Lyn, who stumbled back, her eyes turning back to normal. Reid fell, going back to normal, as well.

"… Uh… What just happened…?"


	4. So Not a Manga

Disclaimer: We do not own The Covenant or any of the copyrighted stuff.

A/N:

---

**Chapter Four – So Not a Manga**

"Lynni?" Reneey said slowly. "Are… you okay?"

Lyn blinked and looked at her arm. "… Did you just smack me?"

"Uh… well… yeah?"

"Did you get stronger or something?"

"What?!"

"Well, no offense, but when you smacked me before, I barely felt it and it definitely didn't sting."

"… Fuck off," Reneey grumbled.

"Hey, it's a start!" Lyn said, oblivious to the others who were staring at her. "A sting is technically pain! I mean, it's like the tiniest possible amount of pain, but still! Technically pain!"

Reneey rolled her eyes and pouted.

"… Well, I think that answers whether you're a witch or not," Tyler muttered.

"But her eyes didn't turn black, they turned purple _and_ black!" Pogue corrected.

Lyn blinked. "Wait, what?"

"Your eyes," Pogue explained. "When we use, our eyes just turn black. Yours turned purple and black."

"Hey, are you alright?" Caleb held out his hand to Reid, who growled and smacked it away before getting up by himself. He sighed and looked at Reneey. "Sorry," he muttered before looking away.

Lyn blinked again. "When I use? What the heck are you talking about?"

"Dude… you almost broke Reid's arms!" Tyler exclaimed.

"What the freaking heck are you on? I punched him in the _mouth_!"

Reneey shook her head. "No, Caleb threw him to the wall… and then you made his arms twist… if I hadn't stopped you, you might have either broken his arms… or twisted them _off_."

Lyn raised an eyebrow. "… Right… And I'm also the queen of England, right?"

Reid growled as he left the dining room with a slam of the door. The other Sons of Ipswich shook their heads.

"Sorry, honey," Reneey said with a shrug.

"Well, maybe Reneey's a witch, too?" Tyler wondered. "If they both came here… and Lyn's a witch… maybe Reneey is, too!"

"Oh! That reminds me, tell them what you think, Lynni!"

"Besides that I think I'm going totally insane?" Lyn half muttered.

Reneey rolled her eyes. "No, the summoning!"

"Right," Lyn said with a heavy sigh. "Somehow logic seems less logical than it did this morning but whatever. Basically, I had the movie all of y'all are in for quite a while before Reneey came over and we were gonna watch it. I've watched it loads of times but it never did anything like this before, so probably whatever happened was waiting for both of us to be there."

"Okay," Caleb said slowly. "Last night you said something about summoning?"

Lyn shrugged. "Basically this like random cave with all this swirly smoke came onscreen and there were these kind of whisper voices saying stuff that I couldn't understand and then everything went all fuzzy…"

Caleb nodded. "I have some old family books that might have something to say about it… I'll go look at them. Pogue, Ty, why don't you show them around town?"

"Sure," Pogue said with a shrug and a smile.

"We can take my car," Tyler offered.

"After you all eat," Caleb ordered.

"Psh, you didn't even eat!" Reneey snapped.

"Well, I'm older," Caleb muttered as he left.

"So um… can someone dry me off?" Reneey asked.

"Oh, sorry." Pogue's eyes went black and the orange soda dried up and evaporated – along with the stickiness.

"Thankies!"

Lyn glared. "Hey, when is his birthday?"

"October 18th," Tyler answered.

"Oh, yeah, he's older by one freaking month," Lyn said, rolling her eyes. "And still in high school!" she yelled after him, crossing her arms and grumbling.

"Don't care, still older!" Caleb yelled back.

"So…" Reneey picked up her taco. "Is Reid gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, it's just how he usually is, don't worry about it," Pogue said, rolling his eyes and chuckling. "He's a dumbass."

"And Caleb's a smart aleck," Lyn added, leaning against the wall without getting any food. "My cousin's _five_ months older than me and he thought he could tell me what to do too. Until I broke his skateboard in half and chased him with the pieces."

"Will you eat, though? Please?" Reneey said, holding a plate out to Lyn. "For me?"

Lyn shook her head. "There's guacamole in those tacos. I'm allergic to avocados; I can't eat a lot of South American food."

"Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't know. I can make some bacon and eggs?" Tyler suggested.

Lyn actually grinned this time. "I don't like pork and straight eggs make me puke. There's a lot I can't eat. Thanks anyway though."

"… Pancakes?"

"I'm fine, seriously. I never eat breakfast anyway."

"Alright," Reneey said, defeated. "So like, where are we going?"

"Well, first… school… but wait, you need identification and other stuff… shit," Tyler groaned. "School starts tomorrow…"

"Hey now, hold your horses!" Lyn objected. "I _graduated_ high school already. With a 3.99 GPA, I might add. I do _not_ need to go to high school."

"… Yeah, but there are no papers or records of you," Pogue pointed out.

"There aren't even any papers saying I _exist_!" Lyn said exasperatedly. "If somebody can fix that, they can fix papers saying I don't have to go to high school!"

"Oh, does that mean I don't have to go either?!" Reneey asked hopefully.

"I will force you to be homeschooled if I have to," Lyn said firmly, glaring at Reneey. "You will freaking finish high school."

Reneey whined. "Well, then can you be my teacher…?"

Lyn twitched. "That was the general idea."

"Okay then, I can deal with that," Reneey said, grinning. "It will be awesome!"

"… A best friend as your teacher?" Tyler asked, blinking. "Shit, if Caleb was my teacher…" He shuddered.

Lyn grinned. It looked slightly evil. "Precisely."

Reneey pouted. "Lynni won't do anything that will hurt me." She poked Lyn's ribs. "Just make me hate her for all eternity."

"I might break your finger if you don't stop poking me," Lyn threatened.

"No, you won't. You'll just grab it and won't let go until I beg."

"Why the heck would I want to make you beg? You whine enough as is," Lyn teased, sticking out her tongue.

"Well, if you break it, you'll hear more whining."

"No, I'm pretty sure you'd be screaming by that point."

"Which will hurt your ears more and more."

Lyn shuddered. "Loud, high-pitched noises… Ehhh…"

"So therefore you won't break my finger!"

"Wow… they bicker just lie us," Pogue muttered, shaking his head.

"Right," Lyn said as if her conversation with Pogue hadn't been interrupted at all. "Anyway, like I said, I finished high school already. Why the heck would I want to go back?"

"Well, then just stay here and teach Reneey," Pogue suggested.

"See! That will be great!" Reneey grinned. "Besides… I can learn more crap from you than from my teachers."

"And I'll go insane trying to teach you," Lyn pointed out. "Not to mention I am _not_ staying here with Lady Deathstrike going off on me every ten seconds."

"… So you won't teach me?" Reneey pouted.

Lyn groaned and banged her head against the wall. "Why couldn't I just get sucked into an anime where it's easy to sneak into school like a normal person?"


End file.
